Security vendors are continuing to improve their products and services for protecting customers from threats against the customers' computing networks and resources. In some examples, security vendors are leveraging insights from one set of customers to help or protect another set of customers. For example, these vendors may collect telemetry data from a wide base of customers and then analyze the telemetry data to identify patterns, threats, vulnerabilities, and/or potential solutions.
Security vendors, like other service providers, may attempt to accommodate the requests and preferences of their customers. In some cases, however, the requests and preferences of the customers may be sub-optimal, as discussed further below. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for detecting security blind spots.